


When the Towers Fell

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [4]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Bob was watching the T.V when it happened, and he wishes he could do more.





	When the Towers Fell

September 11, 2001  
Francine: age 7

 

Bob didn’t usually watch the news that late in the morning. He was an early riser and would watch the news while doing his morning yoga then kept the television off for the rest of the day. Today, however, Frankie had some kind of meeting in the City about a performance contract at one of the bars he occasionally pinch-hit for, so Bob was on Francine duty. This meant getting her out of bed, dressed, and to school on time. As a result, his morning was thrown out of whack and he didn’t get to his yoga until around 8:30. As a result, he was standing in tree pose and watching the TV when it happened. The news channel he always watched was interrupted right in the middle of the weather.

 

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news from New York City," the anchor began to speak, "we've just been informed that a plane has crashed into south tower of the World Trade Center-"

Bob nearly fell over upon hearing the news report.

 

“What the...” he said under his breath, sitting on the couch. 

“We’re still waiting to hear the flight information,” the reporter continued, “and we are unsure at this time whether this was an accident or a deliberate attack.”

 

Bob swallowed his breath quickening as he hung onto every word coming from the anchor's mouth. Then he thought about Frankie...he was in the city, only he wasn't exactly sure where.  
He considered for a moment getting in contact, until he realized that he wasn’t exactly sure how to. In an attempt to settle his nerves he went into the kitchen to make some tea, keeping an ear out to continue listening to the reporter. Not that it did much good, and Bob was hating every second of not knowing what was happening.

The reporter was in the middle of a sentence when he interrupted himself. 

“Folks, we’re getting a report that the north tower has been hit by a second plane,” he said, “we’re going to go live to on the scene in New York City and we’ll keep you there for the foreseeable future.”

Bob's face paled, "Oh god."

 

The tea in his mug grew cold and he watched the news unfold. He could not tell how much time passed as they released flight information for the two planes and confirmed the crashes as deliberate hijackings and attacks. Bob felt sick to his stomach. 

He was dying to get ahold of Frankie, just to hear his voice and know that he was okay.

It was almost a relief when they cut away from New York City, bit of course Bob should have known that they wouldn’t do it unless there was something serious. A third attack, on the Pentagon this time. 

“What the hell is going on today?” Bob whispered, running his fingers through his hair. 

He thought back to yesterday, how just the day before everything had been so normal. At this moment he began to wonder if anything would be normal again. The commercial break seemed even more interminable than usual and Bob’s knees was bouncing like crazy with his nerves.

"For godsake get back to the news!" Bob hissed.

He didn’t even care that they’d probably be showing the same clips of the planes over and over again. Once it went back to the news, Bob kind of wished that they were just showing those clips. Instead, behind the reporter where there once were two towers now stood only one. 

“Holy shit,” Bob swore, “No, this can’t be happening.”

"The south tower has collapsed," The reporter spoke, "first responders are now on the scene."

Almost unconsciously, Bob grabbed the phone from its cradle and dialed his parents number. He knew that they were nowhere near the towers, but he had to know that they were okay. 

Within a couple rings his mother had picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Mom it's me," Bob replied.

“You’ve been watching the news,” Mrs. Gaudio said, matter-of-fact. 

“Yes,” Bob confirmed, “You’re all okay?”

“Your father and I are fine,” Mrs. Gaudio responded, “I was about to call your sister to check in.”

Bob paused for a moment, feeling extremely guilty for the fact that Sam hadn't crossed his mind.

 

“She went into work today,” he remembered, “You’ll call and let me know what she says?”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Gaudio assured him. 

There was silence for a moment, “Bobby, are you alright?” his mother asked.

“No,” admitted Bob, running his fingers through his hair again, “Frankie was in the City for a meeting this morning a-and I don’t know how to—oh my...”

Something on the TV caught his eye and Bob turned his attention to it just in time to see the remaining tower collapse in on itself. 

“I suppose are watching the same thing,” his mother’s tone was soft.

“I need to try to get in contact with Frankie,” Bob said, his voice trembling, “I don’t know where in the city his meeting was. I have to find out. I gotta go.”

Before his mother could say anything more, Bob hung up and tried to think of what to do. Maybe Tommy or Nick knew Frankie’s location. Taking a few breaths he decided to call Nick first, he was certainly the more level-headed of the two. The phone rang for a bit before Nick finally picked up.

“Where’s Frankie?” Bob blurt out. 

“Hello, Bobby,” said Nick slowly, “good morning. Nice to speak to you.”

“I don’t have time for sass right now,” snapped Bob, “Frankie was in the City for a meeting and I don’t know where and the Twin Towers are now in ruins, so if you know where in the City Frankie is and how to get in contact with him then tell me now.”

Bob’s breath was coming in pants, partly from anxiety and partly from his tirade. 

Nick was quiet for a moment, “Frankie should be far away from there, he was uptown.”

“You know that for sure?” Bob asked, “What’s the name of the bar? I want to call them.” He let out a half laugh, half sob, “Frankie wanted to get a cell phone. Why didn’t I let him get a cell phone.”

“Breathe,” Nick said, his deep voice soothing, “You’re getting in your head about it. I’ll go get Tommy, he should know the contact info for the bar, he got Frankie the gig. We’ll be over soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Bobby found himself nodding even though no one was around, “Okay.”

“Just keep breathing, man,” Nick said, “Frankie is fine.”

“I know,” Bobby replied even though he wasn’t really sure he believed the words he was saying.

Bob felt like he was watching himself from the outside, even as Nick and Tommy showed up with the bar’s contact information. The phone kept ringing and ringing, never with an answer and never going to an answering machine. Finally, someone picked up and Bob somehow managed to convey that he was looking for Frankie Castelluccio. When Bob heard Frankie’s voice down the phone line, Bob felt like the color had returned to his world. 

"See? I told you he was okay," Tommy called out.

Without even looking, Bob flipped him the bird. 

“You weren’t anywhere near there?” Bob asked, clutching the phone tightly. 

“Not even close,” Frankie assured him, his voice gentle, “Bobby, sweetheart, I’m fine. I wasn’t even on any subways that went by that area.”

"Thank god," Bob sighed.

“Everyone in your family is fine?” Frankie asked gently. 

“Yeah they’re all fine,” said Bob, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “Frankie, I’ve been out of my mind with worry.”

“I can tell,” Frankie murmured back. 

"You'd better be safe coming home," Bob grumbled.

“I love you,” Frankie said in response.


End file.
